The Potion Master's Son
by Jazzy Pseudonym
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't Harry Potter, but Harry Evans? Never the chosen one, Harry Evans goes to Hogwarts. What happens to what should have been? The destiny of Harry Potter is gone, replaced with the frightening unknown of Harry Evans. The Potion-Master's Son.  Redone Chapter 4!
1. Prologue: Lily

**Author's Note: **Here's the first redone chapter of "The Potion-Master's Son." I am not sure when the next update will be. Please read&review&recommend! ~Jazzy

**Prologue: Lily**

Lily smiled, turning away from baby Harry, whom she had just set in her crib. The crib was bright blue and decorated with tiny stars and moons. Harry grabbed a yellow blanket in one hand. She blew him a kiss, listening to his pleased giggles. "It's about dinner time. Mommy will be right back…" she whispered to Harry, before walking outside his room.

She closed his door quietly, then jogged down the stairs. They didn't have a big home, but it was big enough for her and James. Speaking of James, he sat on the loveseat, frowning.

"Honey," Lily asked "What's wrong?" _I hope it's not about Voldemort… _she grimly thought. Many were disappearing lately, and the war was getting worse. People were dying. The Order could only do so much.

James sighed, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. His face bore the expression of restrained anger. "I-I've been hearing things, Lily. Awful things. I need to know if they're true." James' voice contained a stutter.

"What have you heard?" She asked. Lily walked towards the kitchen, but James rapidly stood up and blocked her way. What was going on? What had gotten into James? _Oh please, let it not be another one of his episodes… _James had always had anger issues. When he was at Hogwarts, it was more restrained. Controlled. Only used against Snape, her childhood friend.

"Is it true he's not my son?" He asked. He didn't shout, but Lily felt herself flinch at the poisonous words.

_I have to lie. _She thought. _Even though it's futile. _"Where would you hear that? Of course it isn't true! I love _you, _James! You!" The last part was true. She'd done regrettable things in her life, and she didn't want her world to fall apart because of it.

"People, Lily. People told me. There's been rumors…" His voice grew louder and louder. "Was it with _him? _Him? You told me it was over… and I believed you. Fool!"

"It was over! It _is _over-"

"No! Do you see him, Lily?" James strode over to the fireplace. He picked up a picture of Harry, gesturing at it. "Look at him. Black hair. For one thing. Where would he get that? Not from me!" James pulled at his brown locks. He dropped the picture on the ground. The glass shattered and scattered across the floor.

"James- you don't understand! It's not what you thin-"

"I know what I very well am thinking, Lily!" He shouted. "Now tell me, I need the truth." He leaned towards her face, his warm breath on her forehead. "Is he my son?"

She faltered, then hung her head. "No."

James drew back, muttering something. He walked over and grabbed a bag and his wand off the countertop. He opened the door. "James?" Lily cried "Where are you going?"

"Not here. It's clear you've made your choice. You chose him over me. Now live with your decision." The door slammed behind him.

Lily sank down in a slump, sobbing uncontrollably. James was gone. Because she had made a mistake. She had fallen in love with her best friend and his worst enemy. She deserved it. Or did she? Something told her James wasn't coming back.

Upstairs, Harry started crying. Lily ran up the stairs, glad to have a distraction. She opened his door, picking up the small child.

"Oh Harry," She whispered, cradling him in her arms. "What are we going to do?"

James was right, Harry had his father's hair. His father's face. He didn't look anything like Lily, except for the eyes. His beautiful blue-green eyes. She brushed a small black lock of hair from his face. "But don't worry, we'll be safe. We just have to go and…" She sighed, "find your real father."


	2. Chapter 1: Father

**Author's Note: **2nd update! Not sure when 3rd will be. Hope you don't mind the irregularity! Just published my first Avengers fic, Smudged! Please check it out, review, recommend, etc. Thanks to everyone who follows this story, you guys are great! (Even if none of you tend to review...) and thanks to all who DO review! ~Jazzy

**Chapter 1: Father**

"We're here…" Lily said, approaching the tall and intimidating building on Spinner Road. It was dismal and grey, one of the most depressing buildings around. The grass was needing care, and the bushes in the front went unwatered. She hesitantly knocked on the door with one hand, the other hand clutching Harry. Harry was only a few months old, but already he was attentive and active. He burbled a few words, Lily hushed him.

"Who is it?" A voice yelled from inside. It was him.

"I-It's m-me, Lily." She stuttered, nervously biting her lip. Harry remained mercifully silent for now.

The deathly black door opened a crack, a brown eye staring at her. "I didn't expect you to show up." The voice said coldly. "Not after…" He glanced at the baby, he stopped his train of thought. "Come in, it's cold." He shut the door, unlatching it to let her in. Lily walked inside, some heat escaping out into the cold.

He was right, it was freezing outside. A large snowstorm had happened earlier this week. Though it was just beginning to be November, it was the weather of deep winter. She was thankful that he had the fireplace roaring.

"Hey Sev…"

"What happened, Lily?" He spoke softly and soothingly. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still tall, pale, and as skinny as a post, with straight black hair and a slightly crooked nose. She noticed his black hair was messy but not greasy like in high school. He was looking better than before. _Probably because I wasn't bothering him…_She erased the thought from her mind. She had to think positively. Maybe he would help her.

"He found out, Severus. He found out about Harry..." She looked at the baby. "James…"

"Found out what?" Snape grabbed a nearby tea pot and filled two cups. A set of four lay on the nearby table. She hoped he wasn't expecting company. He took a tea bag from the box, setting it gently in her glass and stirring. The scent of peppermint invaded the house. He still remembered her favorite flavor… "What am I supposed to do? He's your son." Harry looked around curiously.

Lily frowned, taking a tentative sip of the tea. It was piping hot and delicious. "James wasn't Harry's father." She took a deep breath, waiting to tell inevitable news. "Sev, he's _yours_."

Severus paused.

"You said you didn't want to continue this relationship. You said you wanted to be true to James. And you did. You got what you wanted. You left me behind. Why bring me back into this?" He asked, suddenly interested in his tea cup. "Maybe I have a life now."

"He left me, Sev. He's gone. He's not coming back. I received divorce papers in the mail yesterday. Please, Sev, help me." She asked, eyes wide. "You've always been my closest friend. I don't want to invade on you, but I need help…"

Harry gave a small squeak and reached for Snape's large nose. "Look, he likes you!" She smiled, handing her son over to his father. He reluctantly took the child.

Snape looked down at the baby in his hands curiously. Harry giggled slightly, waving his hands in the air. He accidentally whacked Severus in the eye. But the man didn't seem to care. Was this child really his? Then he noticed Harry's eyes. The exact same eyes as his mother.

"Hmph. I really didn't get a new life. So, fine. I'll help." He reluctantly agreed, holding Harry a little bit longer. "Do you need a place to stay, then?" Lily nodded.

"He took the house."

Sev sighed. "I always told you James was a bad idea." He reveled for a moment in his victory, but it was a bittersweet one. "Anything else you need?"

"No. Well, actually… have you heard from the Longbottoms lately? I've been trying to contact them…" Snape shook his head, handing Harry back to his mother. She gave him a quick thank you, then went to retrieve her bags, which she had left in the car. She didn't want to apperate with Harry, it'd only scare him.

Snape ran his hand through his hair, sighing. What would he do? At least Lily was safe now. Voldemort wouldn't be after her or Harry. Harry was_ his_ son, not that idiot James'. Safe. Lily was safe.

_The Longbottoms?_

Snape's eyes widened as he realized that he did know what had happened to them. But he kept quiet. He couldn't tell Lily. Not so soon after he got his second chance with her.

All would be revealed in time. But for now, he would just have to keep Lily safe. Now that she was here, he could start his life. Starting with getting a job.

_I wonder if Hogwarts is hiring?_


	3. Chapter 2: Letter

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 redone! Thanks to all my fans for reading and favoriting! PLEASE review! I love reviews, but never get many. Which makes me sad… :( It's surprising because of how many people actually read the story! Oh wells! Once again, I have no idea when I'll update next so yeah… ~Jazzy

**Chapter 2: Letter**

_10 years, 7 months later_

After Severus' offer to stay, she had never really left. "A couple of days" had turned into "a couple of weeks," which turned into "months" and finally ended in a marriage proposal. Just 6 months after moving in, Lily and Sev had the marriage. Harry was just young enough to be the ring-bearer.

Lily smiled, pouring herself a second cup of tea. She enjoyed the brief moment of silence before Harry woke up. It was his 11th birthday, and she knew he would be excited. He would be getting his Hogwarts letter today.

"Harry, honey? You up?" In reply, Harry bustled down the stairs, skipping them two at a time. Her son had scraggly black hair and deep set blue-green eyes, that still resembled her own. His face was a light tan and he had long legs and nimble fingers. He wore a shirt and jeans, a small purple friendship bracelet knotted on his wrist. Behind him followed a girl.

Their daughter.

Nine years ago they had Violet. She was smart and inquisitive, and took a lot after her father. She adored Harry and followed him around constantly. She had dark brown hair that fell to her waist and light brown eyes. The remnants of a few freckles dotted her arms and legs.

Severus walked through the door, mug in hand. In the other hand was the paper, which he handed to Lily with a kiss. Lily helped Violet and Harry into their seats, while their breakfast floated in from the stove. Pancakes and bacon.

"Harry! It's your big day. 11 years old, I can hardly believe it…" Her husband said with rare enthusiasm in his voice. He cared for Harry dearly. But Lily knew his favorite was Violet, the girl so much like himself. Lily took a seat at the table and unfolded the Daily Prophet. _Boy-Who-Lived Accepted Into Hogwarts! _ The title exclaimed. What followed was a lengthy article about the child and his life.

Lily shuddered thinking about it. On Halloween night, only a couple of days before James left, the Longbottoms had been murdered. It was even scarier thinking how close of friends they were. They even had a son, Neville, who was Harry's age. Neville survived, killing their murderer, Voldemort, instead. The wizarding community rejoiced, hailing the boy as their savior. Poor child, all he knew was fame.

"Did you read this Sev?" Lily asked, putting food on the children's plates.

"I did," He said bluntly, not caring to further the conversation. Lily didn't pry. She didn't know what went on in his labyrinth of a mind. Sometimes Sev was the sweetest, most caring guy around. And other times he was cold and distant, never revealing answers. She knew about his past, with the Death Eaters. But she didn't pry. Sometimes she wondered though…

"Moomm!" Violet called, breaking off her train of thought. "Here comes an ooowwwlll!" She leaned out the window, staring at the sky. Harry eagerly jumped up, waiting to see if it could be his letter.

"Can I go get it mom, please?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear," Lily said with a half smile. Harry tore off towards the door, opening and slamming it. The door opened once again just a few seconds later. The owl departed and Harry walked inside, clutching the singular letter like it was gold.

He sat down at the table, staring at it.

"Well, is it your letter?" Severus asked, taking another sip of his mug.

Harry nodded, still looking at it.

"Well open it, sweetie." Lily laughed. Harry jittered, as if remembering that's what had to be done. As he carefully opened it, Lily could see that he was nearly about to fly off from excitement. All of his life he had heard stories of magic and of the school that taught promising young students. She had told him stories about the classes and campus, while his father told him all about his job. Sev wanted Harry to go into Slytherin, but Lily would be happy if he landed in Gryffindor. _It could go either way,_she thought. But she'd be happy wherever he went. As long as he was happy.

As he started to read aloud the letter, she made a mental note to take Harry to Diagon Alley tomorrow.

"_Mr. Harry Evans,"_Harry read. As much as Sev wanted her too, she had never changed her last name after marriage. Instead, she kept her maiden name. The argument was over, gone, it didn't matter anymore. Harry grinned. "_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" _


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: **Blurb. Here's the 4th revision. Fanfiction sometimes says I updated my fic when I do this, sometimes not. It kinda stinks but oh well. Here's the deal: basic wandlore will be posted on the bottom author's note. It's a little behind the scenes action for you. Read it if you want. I think this kinda stuff is awesome. ~Jazzy

P.S. Please review, and keep me going!

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Lily walked Harry through the bustling Leaky Cauldron. Witches and wizards sat on barstools or in booths, drinking tea and occasionally something a little stronger. The whole place smelled like freshly baked bread, which Harry found slightly strange. She led her son to the back of the pub. She pulled out her lithe wand and tapped the brick wall

Immediately, the bricks began shifting. They pulled back from the wall, revealing a huge street filled with shops.

"Woah..." He whispered. The sights and smells of Diagon Alley rushed full force into the 11 year old. He could hear owls screeching and the clanking of a blacksmith's hammer. Scents of candy and delicious food wafted towards him.

"Stay close to me, Harry..." Lily warned him, grabbing his small hand. He was completely overwhelmed by the enormity of Diagon Alley.

As she passed down the street, Harry looked from shop to shop. One store had an elaborate display of brooms in the window, arranged on purple velvet. Harry longingly stared at the brand-new Nimbus 2000. He decided that the broom would be going on his wishlist this Christmas. The one other time he had ridden was almost a year ago. Though it was fun, he often fell off. He wouldn't try out for Quidditch, though he loved watching the games.

Lily once let it slip that James had played Quidditch at school. But whenever he asked her for more information, she had always replied "He's not your real father, Harry. And that's quite enough about that." Maybe there were things he'd never know.

The next shop he passed by contained a variety of cauldrons. Brass and silver scales sat next to them. Next door was an apothecary shop. It smelled like mint and thyme, though Harry knew they sold much stranger stuff than that.

"We'll go there after we get your wand, Harry." His mother said, noticing his interest in the store. Harry nodded quietly. He was eager to finally start making potions. Just like his father. Their home always had a kettle brewing, whether it was for tea or for some homemade potions.

Harry thought they'd never arrive at the store, but slowly, one step at a time, they neared Ollivanders. Harry couldn't wait to finally receive his wand. Magic was so exciting to him. A few times before he had accidentally magicked something, either it would moving or making it disappear. Once he had even changed a fork into a spoon!

"He has natural talent in magic" Snape would say approvingly "Just like his mother." His mother had always been good at transfiguration.

"Here we are, love," Lily murmured to Harry, standing in front of Ollivanders. The door was old and the green paint slightly chipped. Hundreds of years old. In fact, it was the oldest shop in all of Diagon Alley. Harry cautiously stepped inside, following Lily. How many thousands of wizards had stepped into this door before him? He was following the wizards path. A tiny bell rung as they entered.

"Ah! Visitors. Mrs. Evans?" A curious looking old man appeared from behind a row of shelves. He had frizzled grey hair and bright inquisitive eyes. They were much younger looking then the rest of him. The man looked at Harry up and down, examining him. Harry suddenly felt very self-conscious."And Mr. Evans as well! I knew the time would come soon." Harry noticed the careful wording of Ollivander's phrases. And the careful use of "Evans." Lily had reservations about using his father's last name. He never knew why.

"So you're here for your wand, young sir?" The old man asked. Harry nodded shyly. The man intimidated him. Ollivander walked behind the counter, starting to rummage through the multitude of shelves that were arranged inside the walls. All around him were small boxes. Each box contained a wand. The magical potential hummed around Harry.

"Let's find him the right one," His mother said, giving Harry a slight shove. Harry found himself being handed a box with a wand inside. He nervously held the box. It was black with gold outlining. It felt strangely heavy.

"Try this one for starters, birch and phoenix feather. A rather nice pairing, if I do say so myself... 12 inches exactly." Harry lifted open the box carefully. Inside lay a light brown wand with an ornately carved handle. He picked it up, placing it in his right hand. It did nothing. In fact, it actually felt heavy. Much heavier than any twig should be.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?" he asked. "Hold it?"

"Yes...yes. I guess this one's not for you... I thought...Snape...Hmm..." Harry caught only every third word as Ollivander rambled on under his breath. He plucked the wand from Harry and set it back in the box. He finally went to a tall shelf and plucked out a new box. This box came from the farthest back corner of the shop. "Now this one will be interesting to see. Mahogany with phoenix feather, 13 and a half inches, rather springy." He presented the box to Harry. Harry could feel his mother stiffen.

What was her problem? He shrugged, opening the box. The wand was long and pliant and a polished crimson color. The handle was also carved, with small lines crossing the wand.

Harry dubiously picked up the new wand, but nothing happened. He gave it a slight wave, but to no avail. It was dead in his hand. And it felt heavy, just like the birch wand had. He shrugged. Ollivander sighed, going back to the shelves, with the rejected wand in hand. He looked around for a while then settled on an old box lying at the top of a dusty shelf. He grabbed it and handed it to Harry. The box was a sapphire blue. Completely plain except for the color.

"Ah, try this one. Dragon heartstring and ebony, this one is. It's 11 and ¾ inches. It's a sturdy wand, unlike the others. But I have a feeling that this one won't..." Harry gently picked it up out of its velvet pillow. The wand was a jet black color, polished slightly. The handle was unadorned, only with a few small indentations to mark where the handle ended and began.

It was surprisingly light. While the others seemed to weigh down his hand, this wand felt like an extension of him. He swished the wand around, and bright orange sparks twirled out of its core. Ollivander whistled.

"Well there's no arguing with this ebony. Mr. Evans, you have seemed to find yourself a good wand there. Or, the wand found you. Take good care of it." Ollivander walked back to the ancient register. "Surprising that wand chose you. It's been sitting in my shop for hundreds of years, untouched. And when it was touched, nothing ever happened. Curious it should chose you, Mr. Evans." He rung up the purchase, and his mother placed out a few galleons. Harry still clutched to the wand. It was beautiful.

And more important: it was his.

**WandLore: **

Harry's wand is ebony. What is an ebony wand like? Pottermore says this about it, "This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose."

His core is Dragon Heartstring. Dragon heartstring is the most powerful of the wand cores. It learns quickly and forms a strong bond with its holder. It is also the easiest to turn to the dark arts. They can also be temperamental.

Snape's wand is supposedly a birch wand. Ollivander assumed Harry's wand would be like Snape's. James' wand is supposedly a mahogany, which is why Lily disliked it. Ollivander did not try willow for Harry. He just didn't think it'd be a good match I suppose.


	5. Chapter 4: the Snake and the Lightning

**Chapter 4: The Snake and the Lightning**

Harry now had his school robes, books, and all the potion supplies he could ever need. In the words of his father "best to be prepared." Harry was looking forward to taking potions. Snape had already taught him a lot about the subject and now he would be able to actually use the skills!

Lily escorted her son towards the last store, a small candy shop. She thought she'd reward Harry's good behavior with a sweet. She and Harry entered the store, Harry's senses seemed to overload with sugar. Everything had a unique smell and colorful displays assaulted him. A cheerful banner hung in the front of the store. He looked from one shelf to the other.

"Go pick something out, honey," Lily said, giving Harry a nudge. Harry glanced at the shelf marked "chocolates" but nothing stood out. He cautiously walked over to the display marked "transfiguration candies" but everything was far too complicated for him.

"If I were you, I'd go with the licorice wand," a voice said from behind Harry. Harry gave a startled jump then turned around. A boy just around his age stood staring at him. He had blond hair carefully arranged close to his head, two green eyes looked around. He was skinny and had a narrow face.

"Uh, thanks for the advice" Harry said. "I'm Harry Evans." He extended his hand. The boy looked at the hand carefully, then shook it, with slight distaste.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy admitted.

"I think my father knows your father or something," Harry recalled. The boy reminded him of a tall man with blonde hair who had been walking around with Snape a few times. Harry thought something was amiss with Draco, but he wanted to trust him anyway.

"Yeah. Your dad's Snape, right?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Licorice wands, you say?" Now it was Draco's turn to nod.

"Oh Harry," It was his mother. "There you are. I was wondering where you we-" She stopped. "Oh who's this you've met here?" Harry was certain she knew anyway. Was she upset with his new friend?

"Mom, this is Draco Malfoy. His dad knows mine." Harry introduced Draco to his mother. Draco seemed extremely unimpressed by her. Harry held the candy in his hand. "Oh and I'll have this" he added with a smile.

Lily pulled him away from Draco. Harry managed a quick "g'bye" as they exited the store. _Very strange. Very strange indeed…_

"Oh Harry, I almost forgot," His mother said once they were farther away from the store. "Do you want a pet? An owl or a cat?" Harry looked down at the small packages they had and at the pet store nearby.

"Sure, I'd love one, mother." He said respectfully.

The crowds nearby seemed to part way, and several people were shoved into Harry. "It's Neville" one man whispered. "The boy who lived" another one said, awed. Harry had heard many stories about Neville, and it was rather incredible. But it was sad, Neville was orphaned and had to live with his grandmother. But by the look of him, he was well-off.

Neville was a boy of medium height, with a slight bit of child chubbiness on him and dark brown hair, with slight curl. His hair was strategically placed to reveal his scar- a lightning bolt. His grandmother accompanied him. He was also heading to the pet shop.

Harry wanted even more to go there, to see the boy-who-lived. Five minutes later, they finally pushed through the crowd to get into the tiny pet shop. "I'll get an owl" He announced to his mother, who nodded, letting him see the selection. Neville was busy picking out a snowy white owl, flashy and bold. Harry didn't want anything near so conspicuous. He finally settled on a small, dark grey owl. It wouldn't carry much of a letter load, but it had some spirit. It settled on his arm quietly, with a small "hoot" of appreciation.

"How about his one, mom?" His mother showed her consent and bought the owl. Harry didn't want to put his new friend in a cage yet, so the owl settled comfortably near his neck. "I think I'll name you…Aero."


	6. Chapter 5: Train Rides

**Chapter 5: Train Rides**

Harry nervously bid Lily goodbye, who hugged him. Violet made him promise to write- soon. But Harry wasn't going alone, his father was going with him.

Snape pushed ahead of Harry. "I can't be in the same compartment as you, Harry." He had explained earlier. "I am a teacher, and I have to go sit with them, okay? You just have to pick out a compartment." Harry understood, but still wished his father could sit with him.

_I don't know anyone here… _he thought dismally, walking into the train's hallway. The older students, who were gossiping behind closed doors, already took up most of the compartments. Harry felt utterly alone. But then he spotted a nearly empty compartment- and the door was open! Harry eagerly walked inside, and recieved three awkward stares.

"H-Hi..." He tried introducing himself. "I'm Harry Evans." He gave a weak smile. One of the boys inside was none other then Neville Longbottom! Harry suddenly felt embarrassed for barging in. Neville didn't seem too disturbed.

"You were in Eeylops Owl Emporium two days ago, weren't you?" Neville asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I think I saw you in there." He lied. Harry knew exactly that Neville had been there. After all, he was a wizarding celebrity. The two others in the compartment looked slightly annoyed. They probably were enjoying the personal time with the Boy-Who-Lived. One was a boy with scraggly red hair and a sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks. He was untidy and scruffy looking, and a rat perched on his shoulder. The other was a young girl with bushy brown hair and an overbite. She wore a smug look on her face, and had 5 large books settled on her lap.

"Hello, I'm Hermione." The girl said. She didn't look so bad, just a bit put out. Harry wondered if she really knew who Neville was. But the boy certainly did. He had an expression that made Harry feel like he had just crashed the boy's birthday party, smashed the cake, and ran off with his presents. Not a good expression at all.

"I'm Ron," He said gruffly, not extending his hand to shake. Harry decided he didn't really like Ron very much. For the next hour the train compartment was filled with awkward silence, except for the occassional page flip of Hermione's avid book reading. Neville stared out the window dreamily, and Ron played with his rat. Harry pulled out a small case of wand varnish and began furiously polishing it.

Harry caught Ron admiring his wand. "What?" Harry asked, looking at the boy. Ron appeared startled.

"I was just looking at your wand. It's a rather nice one. Is it new?"

"Of course it's new." Harry said, then realized how snobbish that sounded. Ron looked hurt as he pulled an old brown wand out of his pocket.

"Mine's just a hand-me-down. Two of my brothers had it before me. I think it's lost most of its magic..." He admitted sullenly. Neville seemed slightly interested in the conversation, but didn't join in. Harry briefly wondered what wand Neville could've gotten. Was it new? It probably was, he was rich, after all. Hermione was still engrossed in her book.

That was the only conversation for a while. Harry purchased some candy off the trolley, Neville got a piece or two, Hermione didn't even hear the lady, and Ron ate a gross looking sandwich. It was still quiet. What a boring way to start of the year...


	7. Chapter 6: the Sorting

**Chapter 6: The Sorting**

Harry stepped off of the train with the group, bustled every which-way. He heard a deep voice calling "Firs' years' o'er 'ere!" And he blindly staggered towards the voice. He lost Hermione, Ron, and Neville in the crowd. Then he spotted the man who was calling out.

He was giant-literally. He had a scraggly black beard, a thick waist, and black eyes. Harry looked nervously around, there weren't many people around yet. He spotted Draco Malfoy talking to two others and he was pretty sure Neville was over by the lake. The giant looked at him.

"Blim'y, are you Snape's kid?" He said in his low voice, walking towards Harry. Harry nodded. "I 'eard you'd be c'ming ter 'Ogwarts." Harry didn't really know what to say. Who was this giant, anyway? Before he could ask, he and the other children were whisked away to a small parade of boats.

"E'eryone get in ter boats" The giant said, taking up his own boat. Harry found himself sitting in a small boat with three others. One was Ron, who still looked like he had smelled something bad. The two others Harry didn't recognize. No introductions were made on the rocking boat. In the distance, Harry spotted a large castle on a hill, lit up by hundreds of flying lanterns. His eyes widened, and everyone gasped. It was breath-taking.

The ride took about 30 minutes total, and was one sight after another. Ron swore he saw a mermaid in the water. No one believed him.

They soon docked into a small harbor, everyone stretched their legs. Harry followed the giant once again as they entered the school. Everything was majestic and filled with magic. It was by far the most impressive place Harry had ever seen. An elderly woman with her hair in a bun came into the hallway.

"Hello first years. I am professor McGonagall. I will be escorting you into the Great Hall," She said loudly, all the students stopped talking. "You will stand in a line, I will call your name, and then you will be sorted. Then you will sit at your respective tables. Is this clear?" Everyone nodded quietly. She smiled. "Then let us be off."

All the students shuffled into the Hall, the doors magically opened. The older students were talking, but soon started whispering as they entered. Harry saw Ron wave to multiple people sitting at the table to the far right. They all looked like him. Two of the red-heads made a face at Ron. Harry contained his snickers. Once they had made it into the front of the Hallway, McGonagall nodded and received a faded hat. A few of the first years looked dubious. Harry wondered himself, _is that how they will be sorting us? _

The hat began to sing, which threw many of the students off guard. _Well, this is a magic school._ Soon, McGonagall called the first students, a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. Harry watched them walk to their celebrating tables. _What house do I want to be in? _From what he could see, the Gryffindors were the funny and loud ones, the Ravenclaws were the silent and smart-looking ones, the Slytherins were the quiet and menacing ones, and the Hufflepuffs were the mix of everyone. Snape had told him a lot about the houses, but Harry still hadn't decided where he wanted to be. _We shall see?_

"Evans, Harry!" His named was called and he walked on the stage. He was one of the first. The hat settled on his head.

_Harry Evans? _It asked.

_Yes? _Harry thought back. It was a telepathic hat!

_Not Harry Potter?_

Harry made a face. _No. Harry _Evans. _Most definitely not Potter._

_This is wrong. _It said. _Very wrong. _Harry didn't understand it now. _But you are ambitious, are you not? You want to please your… father? You want to be famous? You want glory? Or friendship? Bravery? _Was this a personality test?

_Can't I have both? Friends and glory? And yes. I do want to please my father. Snape. Severus Snape. _He clarified. Where had the demented old hat gotten the idea that he was Harry Potter. He wasn't a Potter, not by a long shot. He knew the stories.

_All wrong._ The hat echoed. _But then you belong in…_

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry felt the hat being pulled off of his head. _Weird._

The Slytherin table politely clapped for him, and he noticed Ron giving him a dirty look. _What was his problem?_ Another three were sorted. Harry had a seat near the beginning of the table.

"You're Harry Evans, right?" A tall boy with black hair asked. Harry nodded.

"That's me."

"I'm Flint. Marcus Flint. I captain the Quidditch team here." He said with a crooked smile. Harry shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Marcus nodded. Harry noticed a shiny prefects badge on Marcus' chest. _Maybe one day…_

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called out. The frizzy-haired girl from the train walked forward with a nervous smile. She sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on her head. It wasted no time.

"RAVENCLAW!" It cried. Hermione gave a pleased smile and walked to join her new housemates.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Everyone watched as the Boy-Who-Lived walked upstage. He confidently sat down, and the hat was placed on his head. It took awhile, thinking cautiously. Then it declared loudly:

"GRYFFINDOR!" At once, all of the Gryffindor house began yelling and clapping joyfully. They now had a celebrity in their house. A few more people were called, among them Draco Malfoy, who was sorted into "SLYTHERIN" and looked happy about it. Malfoy took a seat near Harry.

"I thought you were alright, Evans." Draco said, grinning.

"You too, Malfoy."

"Weasely, Ronald" Ron was one of the last ones called. He walked up stage with a deep breath. A few of the red-heads in Gryffindor talked amongst themselves. The hat was placed on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried. The Gryffindor table burst out in loud voices. One of the boys said "Told'ya Fred. That's 5 sickles you owe me!" The boy named Fred reluctantly took out some money. One of the other red-heads said loudly. "I knew he would be a disappointment" with a frown. How big was Ron's family anyway?

Draco was snickering beside him. "Knew it" Harry thought he heard him say. Then food appeared on his plate, and all Harry cared about was eating.

**Author's Note: **Yes, you may have noticed, I am not updating as often. I originally had written out a few chapters of the story, but now I have to write as I publish. So I can't update every day, but hopefully every other day, or every 3 days I am able. Thank you for your cooperation! ~Jazzy


	8. Chapter 7: Common Rooms and Conversation

**Chapter 7: Common Rooms and Conversations**

Harry followed the prefects into the dungeons, a grim place filled with spiderwebs. Snape had told him it was a dismal place, but that Harry would grow to love it. He wasn't so sure anymore. At least his father had smiled when Harry was sorted. Harry treasured the new memory. Draco walked beside him, along with the other new Slytherins. Among them were two boys named Crabbe and Goyle, and a rude looking girl named Pansy. Draco ignored the two boys and talked to Harry. Harry absent-mindedly listened, but concentrated more on the scenery.

"The password is 'Quibble' now don't forget, you hear?" The prefect said. "It'll change next week." The large dungeon door opened revealing a large common room filled with bookshelves, couches, and a roaring fire. Harry looked at the large staircase marked 'boys' and cautiously went up it. He found a room with five beds, all draped in Slytherin green, five dressers, and five small end tables. Harry picked one out, and Draco took the next. Crabbe, Goyle, and another boy named Blaise took the last three beds.

Harry didn't exactly feel like he was surrounded by the type of people he considered himself to be. He shrugged and continued unpacking. Aero settled down on the bed.

"Oy!" Blaise said. "You can't 'ave your owl in here. He goes in the owlry, id'yot." _At least I know how to say 'idiot' _Harry thought as he shuffled down to the common room to take Aero away. He shoved open the door and walked out into the dungeons. _Why are we in the dungeons anyway?_

The corridor was long, damp, and poorly lit. Harry was starting to think that no one liked the Slytherin enough to put them anywhere comfortable. Aero hooted softly. He finally exited the hallway into a large section of the school. "I guess the owlry's upstairs?" He pondered out loud.

"I reckon it is." Harry turned around to see Ron Weasely, with a large owl on his arm. "You get kicked out too?"

Harry nodded with a half grin. "Hey, I thought you had a pet rat…"

"I do" Ron responded, shuffling his feet. "But this is our family's owl. And well, Fred and George told me to take it to the owlry. They reckon they're better then me cuz I'm a Hufflepuff now…"

"Do you have a lot of siblings then?" Harry asked. The torchlight flickered ominously around him.

"Oh yeah." Ron said with a laugh. "I have 5 older brothers and a younger sister."

"Woah…"

"'Ow about you?"

"Just my younger sister, Vi, I guess." Ron snorted.

"You have it lucky, mate. They make your life a living h-" A crash sounded behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Harry whispered. He contained his laughter at Ron, who had jumped nearly 5 feet in the air when he had heard it. Harry understood why he wasn't in Gryffindor, the home of the brave.

"We better get going, yeah." Ron started running up the stairs, and Harry, not wanting to be left alone, followed him. The owlry was rather far away and it took Harry nearly 10 minutes to get there. He stationed Aero on a ledge.

"G'boy" He murmured, petting the top of the owl's head. Ron placed his owl on a ledge and left abrubtly. Harry shrugged once again. "Now stay here, okay boy?" And Harry left smiling.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. Not an exciting chapter, but the next one will be good, I promise. And I might not publish it till later, I have a very busy weekend. (Birthday!) ~Jazzy


	9. Chapter 8: Potions Class

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, I hope it has enough action in it for you. Next time it'll be the infamous Halloween Night Chapter! Please review, it makes my day! Oh and sorry for the wait, I'm perpetually busy. ~Jazzy

**Chapter 8: Potions Class**

Harry nearly ran down the hallway, running into multiple other students, who glared at him. He clutched his cauldron, stuffed with books and notepaper. This was finally it! After the first two full days at Hogwarts, all Harry could think about was his fathers class. Draco jogged behind him. "Wait up!" He hollered, but Harry ignored him.

Potions class wasn't all that far away from the Slytherin dungeons, there was no need to run, but Harry wanted to make it there early. For what seemed like an eternity, Harry tore through the crowds. But then he made it there, the black door open and a small sound of chattering echoed from the large room. Draco caught up with Harry, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and panting, loudly. "We...made...it..." Draco sighed. Harry ignored him again, walking closer to the room.

He looked around at the walls, all covered in mysteriously labeled potions ingredients, old books, and spare cauldrons. Harry caught movement in the corner of his eye.

"Harry?" Harry looked towards the corner. It was Snape! He went up to his father and hugged him. Snape seemed slightly embarrassed. "It's good to see you, Harry." Snape muttered half-heartedly. Harry stepped back, why was Snape so cold? Harry muttered a hello then stepped back to get a seat. He grabbed a chair near the front of the classroom where Draco sat. Some of the Gryffindors shuffled in, with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mixed in. Harry knew this was only about 1/3 of the whole first-year class. He didn't see Ron anywhere, but he did see Hermione in the first row. She eagerly read through her potions book.

"Fathers always tend to be a disapointment, don't they?" Draco said softly, running a pale finger down the grain of the table. "They don't know how much they mean to us..." Briefly, Harry wondered what went on in the Malfoy household. Draco never spoke much about his family, and Harry didn't want to ask.

"I guess." Harry said, closing his eyes. More people shoved themselves into the room, bringing noise with them. Harry suddenly felt claustraphobic. Everyone sat down, still whispering to their friends.

"Silence." Snape's voice rang through the classroom, and everyone immediately stopped talking. Harry could see it in their eyes: they were frightened by his father. Why wouldn't anyone ever tell him anything about Snape? Harry knew nothing much about his father. It was as if Lily had wanted to eridicate his past, destroy every bad memory that had ever happened. But Harry knew: the bad memories is what made up your history.

"Now for today, class, we will see how _inept_ or not you are at _potions_." Snape's voice took on a slightly snarky and sarcastic tone. Harry opened his potions book, and his father avoided his gaze.

I don't understand. Why doesn't he look at me? Is he ashamed of me? Draco gave Harry a sympathic look. Harry looked away. He didn't need Draco's pity.

All throughout the lesson, Harry absent-mindedly stirred his potion, adding ingredients. He knew if he tried, he would excell. After all, it was in his blood. But Harry just lost his will to try. He no longer wanted to impress his father. The father that had basically abandoned him, who had just stopped caring for him. Before Hogwarts everything had been fine, hadn't it?

What had went wrong?


	10. Chapter 9: Halloween

Author's Note: Well here's the much anticipated Halloween scene! I probably won't be publishing again until after Christmas, so have a great holiday! Also, please comment. Every time I get a comment, a unicorn is born. Please help our endangered friends and comment! ~Jazzy

Chapter 9: Halloween

Harry walked into the Great Hall, surrounded by chattering students. Draco followed him. Both were silent, staring at the walls and ceiling. Floating pumpkins replaced the candles, bright streamers lined the walls, and a few ghosts scared students, Peeves at the lead.

"Is that the best they can do?" Draco snidely asked, gesturing at the pumpkins. Harry looked above him.

"I thought they were quite nice." He said quietly.

"Hmph." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry took a seat near the beginning of the Slytherin table, and a few more first years joined him. Harry tried to make himself feel happy, but it was harder these days. Every potions class, Harry dreaded. His father was so distant from him. So ignoring. He never called on Harry to answer questions, barely glanced at his cauldron, and left no comments on his scrolls. Harry was a tad bit worried. _Stop thinking about that! _He reprimanded himself. _Enjoy yourself for one night._

The teachers sat at the main table, Dumbledore fashionably late. Like always. Harry noticed the absence of his father and Professor Quirrel. Quirrel was a strange man, not very bright or agile. Always seemed a bit on edge. Harry didn't think he was competent enough to be a defense against the dark arts teacher.

Dumbledore finally arrived and said only a few words before conjuring up the mountains of food that now rested on the tables. "Let's eat!" He exclaimed and the audience cheered. Harry grabbed himself a large plate of food and piled on chicken, turkey, and something with three legs.

"This I could get used to…" Harry said after finishing the main course.

"They just don't feed you enough at home, do they Evans?" Draco said with a smirk, his plate vanished.

"They do but…just…" Harry didn't want to talk anymore about home. Or his father, who still hadn't shown up!

All of a sudden, the doors of the Great Hall burst open, to reveal a very shaken Quirrel.

"T-Troll! I-In the d-d-dungeon! T-troll!" He said, running into the hall. His turban was askew and he was out of breath. "Troll! T-thought y-you ought t-to k-know-" then the professor collapsed in a great robed heap.

The room was thrown into an immediate panic. Harry and Draco stood up and looked at each other as the rest of Slytherin house started shouting.

"Trolls? Cool! We should go and find it!" One excited third year said. Another child was crying.

Harry heard Hermione's voice coming from the table next door. "Trolls? I've read about them before. I wonder which type it…." More voices from Ravenclaw added their own opinions about trolls, mountains, and books in general. Harry couldn't see Gryffindor table or Hufflepuff very well, but it did seem that Ron was freaking out .Harry allowed himself a grin.

"Alright, follow me." Marcus Flint said, sighing. "All of you Slytherins with me… c'mon now. Hurry up." He said, shoving a few slow first years out of the way. Draco complained.

"Why can't we just go and see that troll?" He said to Harry.

"Probably because it's dangerous…" Harry shrugged.

"So, when has that ever stopped us? We should go and see…" Malfoy added excitedly.

"I don't know…."

"C'mon, we just sneak away and go look. Easy as that!"

"But what if we get caught?" Harry wondered if Snape would notice him then, if he was expelled from school. _Probably only to reprimand me…_

"Then we get caught. We can weasel our way out of any difficult situation. You know that. I have….connections." Draco said slyly.

"Okay. We just go look. In the dungeons. That's it, okay? Not anything else." Harry said carefully.

"I understand perfectly."

_-Halloween Part 2 to follow after Christmas-_


	11. Chapter 10: Halloween, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is: part 2 of Halloween night! Please comment and tell your friends! (insert: "Shameless Advertising Plug"Also, if you want to read another good Harry Potter story, read "Guarding His Life" by Aileen Autarkeia/insert: "Shameless Advertising Plug")

**Chapter 10: Halloween, Part 2**

"There's nothing down here!" Draco said disgustedly.

"Maybe Quirrel was lying…" Harry said, running his hand against the cold stone walls of the dungeon.

"I doubt it. Did you see his face? He looked scared." Harry had to agree, something had definitely frightened the professor. "And oy, Potter. I haven't seen your father around either."

"He's probably busy."

"Or avoiding you."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Harry said sarcastically.

"My pleasure" said Draco with a mocking bow. "Where do you think that troll went?" Harry looked around, eyes wide. There were some puddles on the ground, probably from the leaky roof. Apparently, they were underneath the lake!

"Can trolls swim…?" Harry muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry said louder. "And we should go back. You said 'just the dungeon' earlier. We agreed."

"But" Draco whined. "I thought there would be a troll down here. You did too. Let's just look around some more, please?"

"I really shouldn't let you bully me around so, Draco. It's bad for my self-confidence." Harry said with a laugh. In truth, he was just glad to have Draco as a friend.

"Oh well we all know how badly that is doing." Draco said, returning the chuckle. He walked over to the nearest wall, ear pressed against it. "Maybe we can hear it…" Draco mused.

"Or maybe we could follow the large globs of mud on the floor that look troll-foot-sized." Harry said, pointing at the dirty floor.

"Right. Let's do that." The trail seemed to lead up a staircase that neither of the boys had seen before. Draco accidentally stepped in some of the mud. "Gross. Now I'll have to burn these shoes!" He complained.

"It's just mud." Harry interjected. Draco scowled.

They were just reaching the top of the staircase when Harry heard voices. It was his father! And….Quirrel?

"Sh…" Harry whispered to his friend. "I want to listen."

Harry peered above the staircase, where Snape and Quirrel were speaking in hushed tones.

"You released the troll?" Snape said. He looked a bit nervous and his hair was uncombed. Quirrel looked nervous too, but then again…he was _always _nervous.

"Of course I have. I'm no fool, Severus!" Wait…Quirrel was speaking WITHOUT a stutter? Harry looked at Draco, who also had an expression of surprise on his face.

"Good. That should distract them. Now all we have to do is get the package."

"You sure you know the barriers?" Quirrel said questioningly. Snape sneered.

"I shou-"

BOOM! A huge crashing noise echoed through the hallway. Draco stood in the staircase, a gargoyle in pieces at his feet. Harry looked at the two men talking. Or…not talking. They both looked around and finally saw the two boys standing nearby.

"Run Draco!" Harry said, pushing Draco away. Harry didn't know why, but he felt that getting caught by his father was not a good thing to be done, at least, not for right now.

"What HAPPENED Draco?" Harry said, while running. They were almost at the Slytherin doorway. Harry looked behind him. He couldn't see his father or Quirrel. But he had to be sure. He sprinted to the door and yelled the password, "Salazar!"

He ran into the common room out of breath. Draco arrived shortly after him.

All the faces in the room turned towards the newcomers, surprise and betrayal on their faces.

"Now what were you two doing outside, eh?" Marcus Flint stared at them, arms crossed.

"I forgot about this…" Draco whispered to Harry.


	12. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I know you must be expecting the next installment of your story, but I regret to inform you, this is not it. Recently I have been going through a very difficult time. I feel like right now I can't put my time towards writing like I should. I feel like the quality of my work is decreasing. The stress in my life is increasing. So I regret to say that I will be going on a temporary hiatus. I don't know how long this will last, maybe a week, maybe a month. But I will not be writing for a while, just until things in my life become a bit more settled. But don't take me off your alerts, because I WILL be coming back. I hope that this will be soon.

I am doubting myself as a good writer at this time, and I don't want to burden my stories with my doubts. Every word I type is a struggle. The only emotion I feel now is sadness and depression. I don't want to add that all into my stories. You may have noticed that my chapters were irregularly published. I guess that was your warning sign. When I return, the installments should be regular. I hope you don't give up on me, and I hope I do not give up on myself.

~Jazzy


	13. Update Notice!

Hi readers!

I just wanted to make an announcement, about my writing and stuff. Don't worry, I'm not leaving. :) But I want to talk a bit about updating! So here's the lowdown:

**CURRENT FICS:**

**75 Games, 75 Drabbles: **I plan to finish up this story in the next few months. Expect updates 2-4 times a week. Nearing the end! I will update either today or tomorrow!

**Better Lost Than Dead: **I don't have the EXACT numbers, but I expect there to be about 10 days total. Instead of writing 4 parts a day, I will probably only be writing 2 parts, as I kill off more and more characters. I know who is my top three, but I don't know much else. I'll probably update this story once every week or every other week. Hopefully get the next update out soon!

**The Potion Master's Son: **HELLO. I've been gone for a while, yes? Well I plan to work on this story soon! Expect new chapters as 75 draws to a close. I actually want to rewrite my story before updating the chapters. This will mean: more details, more dialogue, and MOAR DRAMA. Hopefully the first revision will come soon, and after I'm done revising, new chapters will be posted.

(P.S. I'm not sure if I will write the sequel "the Half-Blood Slytherin" or not. What do you all think?)

**COMING SOON:  
>Smudged: <strong>This is my avengers story! I have the first three chapters written. I will start publishing soon, I'm not sure if I'll publish this chapter before Avengecraft or not. It doesn't really matter to me. But this one will be really fun! I already am planning a prequel and sequel to it! (Inked and Erased) Gonna be a good one, and my first shot at writing Avengers!

**Avengecraft: **Just came up with this one recently. It's my first crossover. It's a Minecraft/Avengers mix. I've wanted to write a MC fic for a while, so stay tuned. It'll also be a bit of a comedy. Not sure how long-running it will go. First chapter is still being written, but basic plot is set.

**Doctor Haiku: **Hehehe. First poetry fic. I've always liked haikus. And I like the Doctor! So combine the both, and you get Doctor Haiku! Just a series of randomly selected topics all about Doctor Who! Yay!

**PLANNED:**

**Timeturner: **I want to rewrite and republish this guy. It's been sitting dead and incomplete on my profile for a while. DEPRESSING.

**The Champion & The Rival: **(title pending) This is my pokefic. I've been fiddling around with it for a while, but I can't seem to get it… right. I might just rewrite the whole thing first. OOOOOH. Maybe I'll get a betareader….HM….

**Destined: **This is my drabble-inspired fic! THE RESULTS ARE IN: THE WINNER IS….. DRABBLE 8! (Which won by only 1 vote, I might add.) So this will be written in a few months, then published.

Anyway! Thank you, my loyal readers! I love you all! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting, and being there for me!

If you have any questions, review or PM me, and I will PM you with a reply! ~Jazzy


	14. Chapter 11: A Small Discussion

**Author's note: **I really can't decide if I'm a nice person or not. I leave you for MONTHS on end without any new chapters, yet here I am. Slaving into the long hours of the night to bring you the next chapter I promised. I'll just say I'm a good person. So here's the next update for all y'all crazy Potterheads. Please review, because reviews make me update faster! ~Jazzy

**Chapter 11: A Simple Discussion**

Marcus Flint stared at the pair of them coldly. "Now what don't you two understand about 'follow the prefect to the dungeon, or get eaten by a troll?'" Harry felt the hot stares of his classmates on him. Draco's two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, stared dumbly at the wall.

"I-I…" Harry stuttered. It was certainly an uncomfortable feeling.

"My father will hear about this…" Draco sneered. Harry poked him in the shoulder.

"Draco" he whispered to the young blonde boy. "I really don't think this is the time to say that…" Draco rolled his eyes.

"My father has some serious power. He can definitely get us out of any trouble. Not to mention your father. He wouldn't punish his own son, right?"

A year ago, Harry would have agreed in a heartbeat. But now he wasn't so sure. His father was distant and aloof, not to mention he seemed to hate Harry. And he was being awfully suspicious in the cooridor. _'now all we have to do is get the package…' _What was the package? What were the barriers that Quirrel had talked about? And WHY was he speaking so fluently and without a stutter?

"After this emergency is over" the biting words of the Quidditch Captain broke Harry's train of thought. He catapulted back into reality. He was standing next to Draco Malfoy, in the Slytherin Common Room, on Halloween… with a troll on the loose. And he had disobeyed practically every order given this night. "You all will be escorted to Sn- No, Dumbledore. And you will have to answer some… difficult questions." He gave a toothy smile. One thing was certain, Marcus Flint didn't have good teeth. It was probably from all the quaffles he took to the face…

He heard loud footsteps in the corridor. The doors opened quietly, the password echoing down the hallways. Harry could recognize that voice. Instantly. It was his father. Harry winced as Snape stormed into the room. Long black hair blended in to the monochromatic robes the Potion Master always wore.

"Flint, I would like to see my son in private."

"But sir-"

"No, Flint. I will see my son now." Snape gave a pointed look towards Harry. Draco flashed him a quick 'good luck' expression before Harry was whisked away. Snape drew him upstairs, to Harry's room. He, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise shared the room. A large glass window showed the eerily green waters of the lake. At first Harry had been nervous around it, afraid it would break, but was reassured that the glass wouldn't simply 'break.'

Snape sat down on Draco's bed, motioning for Harry to sit as well. Harry sat himself down on his mattress. Plenty of sheets and blankets were stacked on top, in varying colors of black, green, and silver. It got quite cold down in the dungeons.

"Look Harry…" Severus began, staring intently at Harry. Harry couldn't keep his father's gaze. He looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Harry quickly said.

Snape breathed deeply, resting a hand on the bedpost, leaning slightly. "Harry, I realize that I have been… distant lately. And I'm sorry about that." What? Why was his father apologizing to him? It made no sense! Harry was the one that had done wrong, not his father! Well, that he knew of. "It's just that here at Hogwarts, I can't show any sort of favoritism towards you. If I did, I could get in trouble in my job…"

"But it wasn't like that!" Harry looked up for the briefest of moments. "You completely ignored me! You treated me worse than any of your students!"

"Harry, I'm sorry." Snape said sincerely. "I may have taken it too far. In an attempt to not favor you, I may have distanced myself too far. And I am truly sorry for that. But it is no excuse for you to be going around breaking rules and orders. You have to listen to authority, son. Rules are there for your own good. You could have gotten seriously hurt for wandering around tonight. Trolls are very serious things…"

"I am sorry dad."

"It's okay" Severus said, stepping towards his son. He gave Harry a pat on the back, and turned to leave the room.

"Hey dad?"

"Mhm?" Snape turned around and looked at his son.

"What were you talking about? Y'know… earlier? With Professor Quirrel?" It may have taken it a step too far, as Snape visibly stiffened.

"It's nothing, son. I just have some… business to take care of with Quirrel. Nothing to worry about. Now, I'll take care of Flint." Harry grinned. "But remember, you're still going to go to Dumbledore's tomorrow. I imagine he'll want to talk to the mischievous boy who went looking for a troll…" There was a twinkle in Snape's eye, but Harry felt nervous thinking about the punishment.

"It was Draco's fault!" Harry protested teasingly.

"Sure it was…" Severus closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone. "Goodnight son" he called out. Harry stared at the green pillow on his bed.

"Good night dad…" he whispered.


	15. Chapter 12: Dumbledore

**Author's Note: **New chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers and loyal readers! PLEASE continue to review my story, I love getting reviews. ^^ Besides, my muse is essentially dead right now. This chapter wasn't really easy to write. ~Jazzy

**Chapter 12: Dumbledore**

Harry stood next to the statue of the eagle, staring intently at his feet. Draco Malfoy was next to him, frowning. "I'm telling you, when my father hears about this…" he muttered under his breath. Harry rolled his eyes.

They were accompanied by Harry's father, but it didn't reassure Harry. Snape still couldn't play favorites, and Harry was still sure that Snape was up to something. Last night hadn't helped. Severus had avoided the question about Quirrel. Why was Quirrel speaking so fluently anyway? He _always _spoke with a stutter!

The eagle statue turned, revealing a long spiral staircase. But no one had said anything… Footsteps echoed down the staircase to reveal three disgruntled children and one annoyed McGonagall. It was none other than the famous Neville Longbottom… what was he doing there? Maybe he had done the same thing that Harry and Draco had done… gone looking for the troll…

"Longbottom," Draco nodded as the boy passed. Harry gave a shy wave. Neville bit his lip and walked past them silently.

"Some people have no manners," Draco whispered bitterly. _Or maybe he just got told off and doesn't want to speak with you right now, Draco, _Harry thought. What would his punishment be? He remembered the punishments Filch had threatened the first years with near the beginning of the school year. _Being hung by your toenails… _Harry shuddered.

"Come on." Snape said quietly, escorting the two boys up the staircase. Once on the next floor, Snape pushed open the large wooden doors. Dumbledore's office was… interesting. Bookshelves lined the walls, Harry noticed the Sorting Hat peeking out from underneath a fallen volume of _Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them. _A small basin lay on a table, filled with water. Portraits hung on all the walls, with old professors chatting or lounging around. And there was Dumbledore himself, sitting at his grand desk.

His eyes weren't twinkling like they usually did, instead they held some sort of … sadness. "Mr. Evans, Mr. Malfoy," He beckoned them to sit. Harry pulled up a large thick chair and sat down. He seemed to be absorbed by the soft cushion.

"Professor Snape tells me you two boys were out in the corridor last night… when you were supposed to be in your Common Room…?" He asked it like a question, so Harry answered.

"Yes sir," he spoke meekly.

"Can I ask… why?" His voice was curious, but tinged with disappointment as well.

Draco spoke up before Harry. "It was my fault, sir." Harry's eyes widened. What was Draco doing? He _never _admitted to being wrong! Dumbledore raised one eyebrow, probably just as surprised as Harry. "I wanted to see the troll, and I just got carried away. I dragged Harry with me. It isn't his fault."

"I see." Dumbledore paused. Harry looked behind him, at his father. Snape was unreadable. Harry noticed that he was looking at Draco expectantly. "Well, in that case, I see no need for Mr. Evans to be punished, if it was all your fault, Mr. Malfoy."

"But sir," Harry said hastily. "I feel bad about this. I shouldn't have gone with Draco. It is my own fault for not talking him out of it." He had done something wrong, and his conscience wouldn't let him forget it.

"Indeed." Dumbledore was unfazed. "Then both of you will report to Mr. Filch in two days to receive your punishment. You are dismissed." Draco breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. "Oh, one more thing." Harry looked at the headmaster.

"Listen to the prefects from now on."

"Will do, sir." Harry nodded and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"You know what, Harry…" Draco whispered later that night, as both sat in their beds. "I have a question for you."<p>

"What?" Harry opened one eye.

"Why did you speak up if you knew it would get you punished? I took the blame for a reason!"

"B-Because… I did something wrong. I should have to deal with the consequences…" He paused. "And I didn't want you to be alone."

"Harry Evans, you are a failure as a Slytherin…" Draco scoffed.

Harry laughed a little, but the words still stung. Draco was right. He was too soft to be a Slytherin. Harry didn't hear the next words of Draco, though, whispered oh so quietly, "…But a brilliant friend"


End file.
